Ice Princess
by babyewook
Summary: YeWook/GS/Chapter2/RnR please. Gomawo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Princess**

Author: babyewook

Cast: YeWook couple & other cast.

Rate : T.

Genre: Romance, etc.

Disclaimer: SJ terutama YeWook milik mereka sendiri.

Warning: Typo(s), GS, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Bicara soal Cinta?

Cinta itu tidak memandang bulu, mau dia kaya, miskin ataupun cacat fisik sekalipun, cinta itu akan datang sendiri di hati kita.

Yap!

Aku hanya namja biasa, yang menyukai ah-ani mencintai yeoja kaya, cantik bak putri yang ada di dalam cerita dongeng tetapi dia yeoja yang..

dingin dan sangat angkuh.

.

.

.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangan-nya ke penjuru kampus. Mata-nya terus mencari sebuah objek yang sedari tadi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kemana dia?" gumannya, karena dia tidak menemukan objek yang sedari tadi di cari nya.

Yesung-pun terus mencari objek-nya

"Yo! Kau mencariku ya?"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari-nya, mengejutkkan-nya dari belakang.

"aishh, sedari tadi mencari kau, tau?!" Yesung mengomel kepada Kyuhyun―namja yang lebih tinggi darinya― itu.

"ehehe, mianhae, hyung." Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan tidak melupakan cengirannya.

"ne." Yesung menjawab dengan singkat.

"bagaimana dengan yeoja cantik-mu itu? apa dia sudah tau bagaimana perasaan mu ke dia?" Kyuhyun menanyakkan nya dengan wajah sok seriusnya.

"ani, wae?" Yesung menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"gwenchana, hyung. Kalau hyung belum menyatakan perasaan hyung kepada nya, bisa-bisa ada namja lain yang lebih tampan dari hyung merebut yeoja cantik mu itu." Kyuhyun menyarankkan Yesung agar cepat bertindak, sebelum yeoja-nya di rebut oleh namja lain.

"Yakk! Kau itu memberikan-ku saran atau menghina-ku. Hah?!" Yesung mengomel ke Kyuhyun atas pernyataan yan di buat Kyuhyun dan itu membuat mood nya yang tadi sudah buruk kini menjadi lebih buruk.

"mungkin kedua-duanya hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cengiran evil-nya.

"suka-mu saja lah!" Yesung menjawab dengan asal, lalu berjalan ke perpustakaan melewati Kyuhyun yang tesenyum senang karena Yesung kalah aduh mulut.

.

.

.

"wahh! Kau begitu cantikk, Ryeowook!"

"Ryeowook, jadi la pacarkuu!"

"Ryeowook! Aku menyukai muu!"

Teriakan riuh di Koordinor kampus. Yah, yeoja ini idaman namja di kampus. bagaimana tidak, Yeoja berparas mungil, berwajah cantik dan manis dan kaya dan banyak namja tergila-gila dengan nya termasuk Yesung. Tetapi Yesung mencintai nya bukan dari hartanya, tetapi Yesung mencintai nya dengan tulus hatinya.

Yeoja tersebut berjalan dengan langkah angkuh-nya ke arah teman-temannya.

"hai, guys" Ryeowook menyapa teman-teman nya.

"hai,Wookie" Teman-teman Ryeowook kembali menyapa-nya.

"bagaimana jika kelas kita sudah selesai, kita pergi shoping seperti biasa?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada teman-teman nya.

"kami tidak bisa menemani-mu hari ini, Wookie." mereka menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan wajah sesal mereka.

"wae?!" Ryeowook bertanya dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Karena dia pasti tidak memiliki teman untuk bermain(?)

"kami mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas kami yang sudah menumpuk. Mianhae." Salah satu yeoja menjawabnya sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook, agar Ryeowook dapat memaafkan mereka.

"ne, tapi lain kali aku aja, jangan ada alasan seperti ini, ne?" Ryeowook menerima permintaan maafnya sambil menghempas tangan yeoja itu.

"ne!"

"baiklah, aku pergi! Bye."

Yah, itu memang kebiasaan Ryeowook dan teman-temannya, saat kelas di kampus mereka sudah selesai. Mereka akan pergi ke mall dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka dengan membeli hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tetapi untuk kali ini Ryeowook pergi sendirian tanpa dengan temannya.

.

.

.

"hyung, kau mau ikut denganku ke mall bersama Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung.

"baiklah, dari pada aku mati bosan di sini" Yesung menjawab sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yey! Kajja, kita ke rumah Sungmin baru kita pergi ke mall."

"ne, Kyu!"

Mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Sungmin dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai mereka mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin, pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang maid.

"ahjumma, apa Minnie ada di rumah?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada maid itu.

"ne, Nyonya muda ada di rumah, silahkan masuk." Maid itu pun mempersilakan mereka masuk, saat mereka masuk, mereka menemukkan Sungmin yang duduk di sofa.

"Sungmin, Kajja kita ke mall" ajak Kyu kepada Sungmin, saat Kyu sampai di rumah Sungmin―yeojachingunya―

"ne, Kyu aku sudah bersiap-siap. Kajja!"

.

"arggh! Mereka menyebalkan!"

"teman macam apa mereka?!"

"coba kalau mereka pergi denganku, pasti aku memiliki teman untuk shoping. Menyebalkan sekali."

yeoja manis itu sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas, banyak orang yang melihat nya dan tidak di pedulikan nya orang melihat dengan tatapan aneh.

"wahh! Baju ini sangat cantik!" seorang yeoja manis yang tidak sengaja melihat gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda dengan di hiasi pita berwarna biru muda berukuran sedang.

Yeoja itu pun masuk ke dalam toko baju itu dan membeli baju yang sangat cantik menurutnya. Yeoja itu pun keluar dari toko dengan senyum indah di wajah nya.

Ada seorang namja yang berjalan tetapi tidak melihat arah belokkan nya, di saat itu pula dia menabrak nya dan…

BRUKK!

BYURR(?)

"aduhh! Hati-hati dong kalau jalan, apa kau tidak punya mata, eoh?! Lihat gaun mahalku ini terkotori oleh minuman murahan mu itu! Aisshhh." Yeoja itu membersihkan gaun nya sambil memekik namja menjatuhkan minumnya di baju nya itu.

"Yakkk! Kau dengar tidakk!" yeoja itu memarahi namja yang dari tadi melamun melihat wajah yeoja tersebut.

"ehh!? Mianhae, atas kesalahan dan kelalaian ku." Namja itu membungkuk beberapa kali dan dia mengambil sapu tangan nya dari celana jeans nya.

"Yakk! Tak usah kau membersihkan gaun ku! Yang sekarang ku minta belikan baju baru yang sama persis dengan baju ku ini!?"

"ka-kalau boleh tau, harga baju itu berapa?" namja itu menanyakkan harga gaun itu dengan ragu-ragu, karena dia belum memiliki uang untuk membayar barang mahal itu.

"kau mau tau harganya, heh?! Harganya 250ribu won!" yeoja itu menjawab nya dengan wajah angkuhnya dan seringai bibir mungilnya.

"mwo?!" namja itu terkejut dan tidak percaya akan harga gaun itu, yang menurutnya gaun biasa-biasa saja.

"Yesung Hyung, waeyo?!" tiba-tiba namja lain yang datang bersama yeoja kelinci di belakang nya.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini?! Aku menumpahkan minuman ku dan mengenai gaunnya!" namja yang di panggil Yesung pun menjawab dengan wajah khawatirnya akan gaun itu.

"ohh, kau dongsaeng nya ,ne?! biar ku jelaskan! Hyung mu itu menumpahkan minuman murahannya ke gaun ku! Jadi tolong ganti gaun ini sama persis dengan gaun ku ini, harga gaun ini pun harus sama dengan gaun ini, harga gaun ini 250ribu won!" yeoja itu pun memperlihatkan gaun nya yang terkotori dengan minumannya Yesung ke Kyuhyun.

"baiklahh! Kami akan mengantikan gaun mahal mu, tetapi kami butuh waktu, kira-kira dua bulan untuk membayar gaun itu!" Kyuhyun yang sudah melihatnya pun ingin segera mengantinya.

"aku tidak mau berlama-lama menunggu gaun mahal baru ku itu! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pesuruh ku!?" yeoja itu menolak permintaaan Kyuhyun dan memberikan tawaran nya kepada Yesung.

"mwo?! Menjadi pensuruh mu?!" Yesung menggulangi tawaran yeoja itu.

"ne, kau tuli, eoh?"

"baiklah. Sampai berapa hari aku menjadi pesuruh mu?" Tanya Yesung kepada yeoja itu.

"3 bulan! Oh iya siapa nama mu?!"

"baikklah. Nama ku Kim Yesung" Jawab nya dengan lesu.

"baikalah Yesung-shi . besok, kau harus datang ke Inha University, jam 8 pagi." Yeoja itu memberi isyarat agar besok Yesung datang ke tempat itu.

"ne, itu kan kampus ku"

"baiklah, itu terdengar sangat bagus" Yeoja itu tersenyum miring saat mendengar pernyataan Yesung.

"baiklah, aku pergi!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menerima tawaran dari Ryeowook?!" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung atas tawaran tadi.

"ne oppa, waeyo?!" timpal Yeoja kelinci―Sungmin―.

"aku menerima tawaranya bukan atas dasar aku setuju mau menjadi pesuruhnya." Yesung menjawab dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"jadi?" Kyuhyun yang semakin penasaran dengan terus menanyakkan.

PLETAK!

"Aduhhh"

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tau Kyu?!"

Yesung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, karena Yesung merasa kalau Kyuhyun mengejeknya. Kyuhyun pun nyengir atas tindakkannya kepada Hyungnya.

"ehehe,, aku memang tau sedari tadi, hyungg"

"emang nya kau tau apa Kyu?!" Sungmin menanyakkan apa yang mereka maksud.

"Yesung itu menyukai Ryeowook, yeoja yang tadi memarahi Yesung Hyung." Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin kalau Yesung menyukai yeoja itu.

"Ohh, pantas saja tadi Yesung oppa menyetujui tawaran nya." Sungmin menganguk tanda dia mengerti.

"ne." Yesung pun tersenyum dan dia mengedarkan pandangan nya melihat pinggiran jalan.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi yang mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, burung-burung bernyanyian dengan suara merdu menyambut datangnya matahari di pagi hari yang cerah. Sinar yang cerah itu membangunkan namja tampan dari tempat tidurnya.

"hoahh…" namja tampan bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu menguap dengan mulut yang lebar.

"hari ini, adalah hari untuk pertama kali nya aku dekat dengan Ryeowook, walaupun aku harus menjadi pesuruhnya, Hwating Yesung!" Yesung bermonolog ria sambil menyemangatkan diri nya untuk hari pertamanya dia dekat dengan Ryeowook.

Yesung pun cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi nya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak bewarna merah―warna kesukaan Yesung― dan celana jeans berwarnya biru tua.

Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan segera ke dapur, tampak seorang namja berambut ikal yang sedang memakan roti.

"selamat pagi, hyung" Kyuhyun menyapa Yesung yang masih di perjalanan(?) menuju ke dapur.

"pagi Kyu" Yesung menjawab sapaan dari Kyuhyun.

"kajja kita makan Kyu nanti kita terlambat!" pintah Yesung kepada Kyuhyun agar cepat memmakan rotinya itu.

"kau tidak lapar hyung?" bukan makan dengan cepat, Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung.

"ani,, aku tidak ada selera makan pagi ini. Palli, Kyu kau lama sekali!"

"ne" Kyuhyun pun mempercepat memakan rotinya.

.

.

.

"kemana namja berkepala besar itu, lama sekali dia datang?!" Yeoja itu mengerutu kesal karena sedari tadi namja yang di cari-carinya belum datang.

Seorang namja yang berlarian datang ke arah yeoja manis ini.

"hah hah.. mianhae aku sedikit terlambat, engh…." Namja itu meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya dan dia juga pura-pura tidak mengenal Ryeowook, yeoja idamannya.

" nama ku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau lama sekali datang, heh?!" yeoja itu mengucapkanya dengan nada kesal.

"mianhae Ryeowook-shi" ucap Yesung dengan nada penyesalannya.

"Kali ini ku maafkan, tapi sekali lagi kau melakukanya, kau akan menyesal Yesung-shi?!" Ryeowook memaafkan Yesung dan memperigatkan Yesung.

"ne, Ryeowook-shi"

"ikut dengan ku sekarang!"

"ne"

Ryeowook pun berjalan dengan langkah angkuh nya dan Yesung ada di belakangnya, beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka terutama namja.

"Siapa namja itu?! Berani sekali dia mendekati Ryeowook ku, awas kau kalau sampai aku ketemu dengan dia, akan ku habiskan wajah nya itu!" ucap seorang namja dengan mengepalkan tangan ke atas dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"haii, chingu-deull~"sapa Ryeowook ke teman-temannya.

"hai Wookie, bagaimana Shoping mu semalam? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya salah satu teman Ryeowook dan di ikuti dengan senyuman mereka.

"ani!" jawab Ryeowook dengan Ketus.

"Wae?!" Tanya teman Ryeowook dengan nada heran.

"karena di sana ada penggangu!" guman Ryeowook.

"maksudnya?!" Tanya teman Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti maksud dari kata Ryeowook.

"oh perkenalkan, ini adalah pesuruhku." Ryeowook memperkenalkan Yesung sambil mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"Mwo? Pesuruhmu?! Dia sangat tampan, kenapa tidak kau pacarin saja dia?!" teman Ryeowook bertanya dengan watados nya dan dianggukkan dengan teman yang lainnya.

"mwo? Apa kalian bilang?!" Ryeowook memarahi teman merekan dengan mata melotot nya yang kelihatan lucu.

Wajah Yesung berubah menjadi merah tomat, akibat dari pernyataan teman-teman Ryeowook.

"ehehe,, mianhae Ryeowook! Kami hanya bercanda kok! Benarkan?" Tanya teman Ryeowook.

"ne!" jawab teman Ryeowook dengan kompak.

" terserah kalian saja la!" Ryeowook memutarkan bola mata nya melihat teman-teman nya dengan bosan.

"heh?! Kenalkan diri mu kepada teman-teman ku" Ryeowook memerintah Yesung aga memperkenalkan dirnya kepada chingudeulnya.

"eh?! Annyeong haseyo. Kim Yesung imnida, aku mahasiswa seni musik di kampus ini."

"wahhh! Selain tampan, kau juga sangat sopann! Aku mengagumi muuu!" salah satu teman Ryeowook terpesona melihat cara perkenalan diri nya.

"gomawo." Yesung tersenyum kepada yeoja yang memujinya itu.

"yak! Apa-apaan kalian?!" Ryeowook memekik kesal atas tindakan mereka.

"ciee .. ada yang cemburu.. uhuk uhuk." Teman Ryeowook mencoba mengoda Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook menjadi kesal setengah mati kepada teman-temannya.

"apa kalian bilang!" teriak Ryeowook.

"ani, kau hanya salah mendengar!"

"terserah sajalahh! Yesung cepat ikut aku!" Perintah Ryeowook.

"ne." Yesung pun melangkah mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang.

"aku mau ke mall, ikut dengan ku!"

"ne."

.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja yang sibuk memilih-milih barang yang dia ingin kan nya sedangkan seorang namja yang ada di belakang nya sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaan yeoja ini yang hamper terjatuh.

"Yakkk! Kau lama sekali sihh? Seperti kura-kura saja!" Teriak yeoja itu saat melihat namja di belakang nya sangat lama berjalan.

"ne, mianhae." Jawab Yesung tampak mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah barang-barang milik yeoja ini yang hampir terjatuh.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung, mereka kasihan melihat Yesung yang 'teraniaya' dengan barang-barang milik Yeoja itu.

BRUKK!

"YAAKK! Barang-barang kuu!" Ryeowook berteriak saat melihat barang-barang miliknya terjatuh ke lantai akibat ulah nya Yesung.

"ah!? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!" Yesung meminta maaf sambil memungut barang-barang yang terjatuh.

"hahh?! Syukurlah kalau barang-barangku tidak kotor." ucap Ryeowook yang melihat barang-barangnya.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin memarahinya tetapi Ryeowook merasa iba melihat Yesung yang 'teraniaya' dengan barang-barangnya pun tidak jadi memarahinya. Ryeowook pun berjalan keparkiran sambil membuka bagasi mobil nya untuk menaruh barang-barang nya.

"legahnya!" guman Yesung pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang memang dasarnya tidak peduli dengan gumanan Yesung pun masuk kedalam mobil dan di susul oleh Yesung yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat Ryeowook mengendarain mobilnya, Yesung melihat ke arah dia melihat wajah cantik dan manis dalam bersamaan sedang serius melihat ke arah jalannan. Diamati manik cokelat caramel yang cantik itu, hidung mungil dan mancung itu, pipi tirusnya dan bibir nya yang mungil itu. Yesung pun mengalihkan wajah nya saat melihat bibir mungil Yeoja.

Ryeowook pun tau kalau, ada yang sedang memperhatikannya.

.

.

Dapatkah aku melukis cinta untukmu?

Mengguratkan sejuta warna

Yang bisa membuat indah

Dapatkah aku melukis cinta untukmu?

Seperti notasi mimpi kupu-kupu berwarna biru

Terbang bersama menuju negeri pelangi

Dapatkah aku melukis cinta untukmu?

Mengisyaratkan lelahku di jalan resah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseyo chingudeull~

epep gaje yang baru keluar lagi. padahal epep yang satu lagi belum kelar, ehehe

Mianhae kalau jelek, aneh atau apalah lahh..

Thankyou yang sudah baca epep gaje ini

Tolong di Review ya. saya menerima saran, kritik dll, kecuali bash kalian yaa.

.

RnR please.


	2. Approach

"Cahh,, sudah sampai. Kau cepat turun!"

"Lusa kau harus datang ke sini lagi, jam 2 siang. Kalau kau telat akan ku pisah kan kepalamu dengan tubuh mu itu!" Perintah dan sekaligus ancaman dari Ryeowook.

"Ne, arraso." Jawab Yesung dan pergi meningalkan yeoja itu.

**Ice Princess**

Author: babyewook

Cast: YeWook couple & other cast.

Rate : T.

Genre: Romance, etc.

Disclaimer: SJ terutama YeWook milik mereka sendiri.

Warning: Typo(s), GS, etc.

.

└Chapter 2┘

.

.

Yesung berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan 'pacar keduanya'. "Kyuu,, hari ini sangat melelahkann. Hahh." Yesung menghela nafas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung pun meng-pause kan 'pacar keduannya'.

"Bagaimana 'Kencanmu' dengan dia? Kkkk." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat sangat lelah dan tidak ada semangat.

"Menyanangkan dan melelahkan."

"Betapa kasihannya dirimu Kawan! Tapi jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yesung merasa kasihan kepada Kawan nya ini.

"Ne, Kyu. Gomawo karena mendukung ku." Jawab Yesung.

"Yupp! Bagaimana kalau kita ke game center." Saran Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kyu"

.

.

"Arghh, shitt!"

Yeoja mungil nan manis membanting stir mobil nya sambil menangis. Dia sakit hati, saat namjachingunya yang di cintainya memutuskan secara sepihak dan dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai yeoja manis itu.

"Hiks.. Hikkss. Zhoumi oppa jahat. Dia tega sekali terhadapku. Hiks .." Dia menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di stir mobil.

FLASHBACK

Saat Yesung melangkah pergi, ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi. Ryeowook dengan sibuk mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas kecil nya itu. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat nama yang menenleponnya.

"Yeoboseo, oppa. Kenapa oppa menleponku? Biasa oppa sibuk." Ryeowook mengerucut bibirnya saat meningat namjachingunya sibuk dengan hal-hal yang ad di kantornya.

"Aku hari ini tidak sibuk. Kau bisa datang ke café yang sering kita kunjungi. Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" jawabnya.

Ryeowook mengerut keningnya, di bingung kenapa namjachingunya berkata ketus kepadanya.

"Oppa, waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook.

..tutt..

Ryeowook melihat ponsel nya, dia kesal kepada Zhoumi. Kenapa dia memutuskan pangilan secara sepihak.

"Ini aneh!" pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi ke alamat tujuannya.

.

Di cafe di pinggir kota di seoul, yeoja manis yang tengah duduk di kursi café sambil menunggu namjachingunya. Saat melihat namja tinggi dengan jas hitamnya yang sedang di tunggunya sudah datang senyuman mengembang.

"Hai oppa, oppa mau memesan apa? Hari ini Wookie traktir lohh." Ryeowook mengoceh seperti biasa dan membuat namja di depan memutar bola mata dengan bosan dan jengah.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu Kim Ryeowook!" namja itu berkata sangat dingin.

Ryeowook terkejut dengan kata-kata dengan nada yang sangat dingin dari namja itu terutama namanya di sebut secara lengkap.

"Zhoumi oppa, kau kenapa dan kenapa tadi di telepon oppa memutuskan pangilan secara sepihak? Apa Wookie ada salah sama oppa?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tidak berani melihat wajah namja yang bernama Zhoumi itu.

"Sudah, aku tak mau berbasa-basi denganmu, aku ingin putus dengan mu." Namja tinggi itu berkata dengan wajah datar tanpa dihiraukkan tangisan dari yeoja manis itu.

"Kenapa oppa? Apa oppa tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menangis.

"Ne. jadi, mulai dari sekarang jangan menghubungku lagi. Mengerti?!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook, Zhoumi melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan tangisan yang semakin keras.

FLASHBACK END

Ryeowook mengangkat wajah nya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang bercucuran air matanya. Dia menjalankan mobilnya, menuju ke rumah dia.

Saat sampai, eommanya keheranan melihat putrinya dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah.

"Chagi-ya, waeyo? Kenapa anak eomma yang cantik ini menangis." Eomma Ryeowook berjalan ke sofa. Eommanya mendudukkan dirinya di samping anaknya. "Ada apa chagi? Kau bisa bercerita kepada eomma, eomma dengan senang hati mendengarnya." Senyuman lembut Eomma Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gwenchana, eomma. Wookie tidak apa-apa kok." Ryeowook tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Eomma Ryeowook mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Kalau anak eomma tidak mau cerita, ya tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau mau cerita, cerita saja." Jawab eommanya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Ne, eomma. Wookie sayang eomma." Ryeowook mengecup pipi eommanya.

"Ne, aegya eomma bau sekali, pergi mandi sana?!" ucap eomma sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ishh, eomma ini. Ne, Wookie pergi mandi."

Ryeowook melangkah pergi menuju ke kamarnya. saat di kamar dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Di dalam kamar mandi dia menagis mengingat kenangannya saat bersama Zhoumi. Dia menghapus air matanya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dan menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

"Kyu.. aku sudah capek di game center ini. Kita sudah 4 jam berada di sini." Namja bermata sipit itu duduk di kursi game center sambil melihat namja tinggi yang sibuk mematikan musuhnya.

"Aishh… sebentar. Ini sudah mau menang tau!" Namja tinggi itu memegang stik sambil memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di stik itu.

"Kau sudah beberapa kali menang dan kau tidak puas akan itu?!" Namja itu mengerutu kesal saat melihat namja tinggi.

"Ya! Baiklah." Namja yang di pangil Kyuhyun itu melepaskan stik game nya dan melihat kearah namja sipit dengan wajah kesal. Dia berjalan ke namja sipit yang sedang duduk di kursi game center itu.

"Kajja, kita pulang Yesung."

Kyuhyun berkata kepada namja sipit yang bernama Yesung, Yesung pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan di samping Kyuhyun. Saat di perjalanan pulang tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun menyikut tangan Yesung dan saa itu pula Yesung tersentak kaget.

"Kau kenapa melamun, eoh?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mana ada aku melamun, Kyu." Jawab Yesung dengan santai.

"Aku tau kalau kau bohong. Cepat katakan."

Bukannya diam, malah Kyuhyun justru bertanya dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Ani, Kyu. Nan Gwenchana." Yesung tersenyum tipis kepada Kyuhyun, agar tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan lajutnya lagi.

"Oke, kali ini, kau boleh rahasia-rahasiaan lagi, tapi lain kali tidak boleh! Oke?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada sebal.

"Oke!" Yesung menjawabnya dengan enteng.

.

.

Malam berganti dengan pagi, bulan yang berganti dengan matahari yang cerah yang dapat membuat yeoja mungil dan manis terbangun dalam alam mimpinya. Wajahnya kusut, penuh dengan jejak air mata yang sudah mengering, rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang sembab akibat menagis dengan keadaan diam dan jangan lupakan bajunya acak-acakan yang membuat bahunya terekspos. Dia menurunkan kaki nya di lantai, mengosok-gosok matanya, dia terdiam mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuat dirinya berantakan seperti sekarang. Dia mengeleng kepala untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian semalam, dia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dia menyisir rambutnya yang basah dan memoleskan make up tipis di wajahnya agar dia tidak tampak mengerikan seperti saat dia bangun tidur. Dia harus melupakan namja itu! Dia tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan itu.

"Dari pada aku pusing mengingat namja itu, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan. Tapi dengan siapa aku pergi?" Guman yeoja mungil dan manis bernama Ryeowook sambil mengetuk jari-jari mungilnya di dagunya. Saat pikiran nya tertuju pada seseorang dengan cekatan dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon orang yang dipikirnya sedari tadi.

"Yeoboseo?" Guman seseorang namja dengan khas baru bangunnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa? cepat kau datang ke rumahku! Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku tunggu kau 1 jam lagi." Ryeowook menjawab teleponnya dengan cepat.

"Mwo? Bukannya kau menyuruhku besok datang di universitas jam 2 dan juga Aku tidak tau alamatmu, bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke sana?" jawab namja di seberang sana dan jawabannya membuat Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya karena dia lupa kalau namja itu tidak tau rumahnya.

"Oh, ne. rumah ku di jalan xxx. Kau harus cepat datang!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Ne!" jawab namja itu.

Ryeowook mematikan telepon dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa tas mini dan sepatu hak tingginya. Dia menaruh tas mininya dan sepatu hak tingginya di ruang tamu dan berjalan ke dapur saat melihat eommanya sibuk menatah masakannya di meja.

"Pagi, eomma. appa dimana?" Ryeowook duduk di kursi meja makan sambil mengerut kening saat tidak melihat appa nya tidak ada di ruangan meja makan.

"Pagi, nae aegya. Appa hari ini lebih cepat pergi ke kantor ada proyek yang harus di selesaikan." Eomma Ryeowook duduk di depan Ryeowook sambil mengambil roti dan selai kacangnya.

"Oh, Wookie kira appa belum bangun." Cerocos Ryeowook sambil mengambil roti dan selai coklat.

Saat potongan terakhirnya sampai ke mulut Ryeowook. Bel rumah berbunyi.

Ting Tongg!

"Itu siapa, Wookie?" tanya eomma Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Chingu Wookie, eomma. Hari ini Wookie mau jalan-jalan, eomma." jawab Ryeowook.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" Tanya eomma Ryeowook yang mengelap tangan nya di kain.

"Ani, eomma. kalau begitu Wookie pergi dulu ne." jawab Ryeowook.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Ryeowook melangkah ke Ruangan depan dan membuka pintu. Ryeowook terpaku melihat Yesung yang sangat tampan hari ini. Hari ini Yesung memakai kemeja merah dan jeans hitam dengan jam tangan putih melingkar di tangannya, rambutnya yang halus sedikit acak-acakan, sepatu sport berwarna putih-hitam dan ditambah dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook-shi, apa kau sudah mau berangkat?" Yesung bertanya dan mencondong wajahnya. Dengan spontan Ryeowook memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Ryeowook melangkah pergi mengambil Sepatunya dan tas mini. Ryeowook duduk di sofa memakai sepatunya dan melangkah ke depan pintu.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana Ryeowook-shi?" tanya Yesung, sambil menuju motor sportnya.

"Aku tidak ingin naik motor, nanti rambutku berantakan dan Rok ku bertebar-tebaran!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, Iya, kau memakai dress, kau sangat cantik hari ini." Yesung tersenyum saat melihat rona merah muda di pipi Ryeowook.

"Terserah kau saja! Kita pergi naik mobilku saja!" Ryeowook menghentakan kakinya karena kesal saat dia termakan oleh godaan Yesung dan berjalan ke mobil merahnya. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat kekesalan Ryeowook kepadanya dan menurut Yesung dengan tingkahnya tersebut sangat manis.

Ryeowook mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkan kepada Yesung. "Kau saja yang menyetir, aku lagi tidak mood menyetir mobil."

"Ne, Kau mau kemana?" Yesung memencet tombolnya dan membuka pintu mobil merah milik Ryeowook.

"Aku mau ke Udo Mritime Park. Hari ini aku bosan jadi kau harus temani aku jalan-jalan!" Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yesung dengan cepat dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang Ryeowook inginkkan.

.

.

TBc^^

Mianhae kalau ceritanya jelek atau pendek

gomawo atas saran dan kritikanya.

RnR please.


End file.
